Random Acts of Kindness
by TigerLily888
Summary: The team's asked to carry out random acts of kindness with unexpected results. Oneshot.


**Just a little fun fic that came to me...**

"Morning team!"

There was a chorus of replies to Garcia's cheery greeting. The team was in the break room, getting their first coffee of the day. Apparently every one of them were trying to put off the horrific piles of paperwork that awaited them due to the fact that they had been out of town for three separate cases in a row. This was their first morning back in Quantico. Even Hotch was in the room pouring himself some coffee.

"Hey Pene, you're looking super happy, even for you, what's up?" Emily took a sip of her Splenda sweetened coffee, sighing as the black, aromatic liquid slid down her throat.

"Okay, guys, while you were away on your last case, I read something on an online blog that really touched me. It would be like awesome if you can all help me out. It's not anything time-consuming, or burdensome, I promise."

"Anything for you, baby girl," Derek called out, winking at her.

"Thanks, sweetcheeks." Pene beamed at the rest of the team. "Okay, so the blog was talking about this person who woke up and decided that the way that he could start to make the world a better place was to do a random act of kindness for three people, who, instead of returning the favour, would instead carry out three more random acts of kindness for another three people. I know you're busy today, but maybe you can spare a moment or two during your breaks and see if you can do something for others. It can be for one of your colleagues, or for a complete stranger. And it can be anything you like. Now, my random acts of kindness was to make various adjustments to your computers to help you out with your daily tasks. I've sent you each an email outlining the changes. All you have to do is go forth and spread the happiness!"

Emily passed Pene on the way back to her desk. "I don't supposed your adjustment to my computer means I can now finish my reports with the speed of light?"

"Sorry, my gorgeous Mata Hari, that is unfortunately beyond my geniusness. I promise though, if I ever crack that problem, you will be the first person I test it out on."

As Emily walked back to her desk, she heard Pene's voice. "Sir, do you think you'll be able to participate?"

"I'll do my best."

Emily smiled when she noticed the thoughtful looks on her team members' faces. Even with the prospect of the looming paperwork, this was shaping up to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Prentiss, it's almost 7 p.m. Have you completed your three random acts of kindness yet?" Derek put his leather jacket on picked up his cell from his desk. Everyone else had already left for the night.<p>

"I've done two, how bout you?" Emily eyed the still high pile of reports. Damn, she was desperate to get home but she should really stay back and do a few more. This part of her job really sucked. Especially when she knew that there was a bottle of her favourite pinot grigio chilling in the fridge waiting for her. As well as a certain bunny in bedside drawer that was great for stress relief.

"Done all three. And the ladies I helped out sure were appreciative." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Yeah right." She leaned back on her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let me guess. One, you helped Mrs Gratton tidy up and close up her little coffee stall for the day, two, you donated two hundred dollars to Agent Davidson's daughter's fundraising drive for her singing club and three, you refrained from teasing Reid for the entire day. How am I doing so far?"

"Damn, Prentiss, how in the hell did you know?" Derek shook his head in disbelief.

She shrugged. "What can I say, I'm just that good."

"What about you?"

"I'm not the kiss and tell type. Tell you what, though. As a bonus act of kindness from me, you might like to gurgle with some mouthwash before you meet that date of yours."

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten those onions in the salad for lunch. I better go or I'm going to be late." He grinned at her. "Maybe your last random act of kindness can be to give some poor schmuck a happy ending to his night. If you know what I mean."

She threw her box of tissues at him. Laughing uproariously, he left the bullpen. "Keep in mind what I said!"

An hour later, she looked up. Hotch was still in his office, head bent over. He had taken more reports than the rest of them and Emily knew from experience he was likely to be there till midnight, probably later. Making a sudden decision, she picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Hotch?" She knocked lightly on his open door.<p>

He looked up, frowning slightly. "Emily, I thought you left 10 minutes ago."

"I did, but only to pick this up." She walked over to his desk and placed the carry bag she had in her hand onto it. "You've been working non-stop for hours. I thought you could have a break and have some dinner with me." She took a couple of foiled containers. "Okay, I've got chicken parmigiana or fettuccine putanesca, which one do you prefer?"

"Would you mind if I had the chicken?"

She smiled. "Nope, I ordered that for you actually."

He returned her smile, albeit at a lesser extent, but it still warmed her heart. She paused, wondering at her unusual reaction to him.

"Thanks, Emily, I hadn't realised what time it was."

"No need for thanks," she replied breezily, taking a seat in front of him.

Silence reigned as they both consumed the food before them. Emily was pleased to see that he was digging into his chicken with all the gusto of a starving man. By the time she finished her fettuccine, he was leaning back in his chair, dark eyes trained on her. Feeling self-conscious, she stood up and removed another container from the bag.

"What's in there?" Hotch looked on with interest. Apparently the chicken hadn't quite filled him up.

"Tiramisu. I thought we could share." There was an odd feeling in her stomach, almost like nervousness. She brushed it aside. Her stomach was probably just in shock as a result of going from empty to full in the space of 15 minutes. She walked around his desk and perched on the corner, putting the tiramisu between them and handing him a plastic fork.

He put a bite in his mouth. After a moment, his eyes widened slightly and he looked at her, savouring the taste of the dessert.

"Good huh?" She took a bit herself and closed her eyes as the coffee and marsala sweetened mascarpone melted on her tongue. She moaned in delight. _God in heaven,_ that was so good. She opened her eyes and blinked. Oops. For a few seconds there, she had completely forgotten where she was.

Hotch was staring at her, an odd expression on his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say.

"You've got some cream here." His voice was low and slightly husky. Reaching up, his thumb brushed the corner of her mouth. She felt a shiver travel through her and goosebumps feathered her arms.

They stared at each other, unmoving, except for his calloused thumb, which, seemingly of its own volition, was stroking her bottom lip.

Without breaking eye contact with him, she covered his hand with hers, and tilting her head downwards ever so slightly, opened her mouth took the tip of his thumb into her mouth. She watched as his eyes dilated, heat flaring within them. She didn't know who moved next, she thought it might have been him. Not that it mattered. Because suddenly his mouth was on hers, his lips grinding hard, his tongue laying siege to her mouth.

And then clothes were being tugged and pulled every which way, buttons popped off, zippers jerked, underwear ripped. Sighs and moans filled the room, soon joined by the steady rhythmic squeak of his chair. After a long while, a low moan sounded, followed by a harsh groan, and then there was only the sound of two people breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Emily rested her head on Hotch's shoulder, her forehead pressed against the damp skin on his neck. The scent of his citrusy cologne combined with his own scent, released as a result of their recent activities, hit her hard, stimulating her already sensitised senses. She could feel the warmth of his hands on either side of her hips.

A thought occurred to her and she lifted her head to look at him, conscious that their bodies were still physically connected. "Do you think a random act of kindness counts if you get pleasure out of it?"

His mouth twitched. "Having sex with me was a random act of kindness? I'm not sure if I should feel grateful or outraged."

"Well, I guess that depends. Did I make your world a better place?" She held her breath.

"Absolutely. And it will never be the same again." He smiled warmly at her, making her heart skip a beat. He bent his head and gave her a long, leisurely kiss.

When their lips finally separated, she reached up and laid her palms on his face. "So, I was thinking, maybe you can come back to my place and engage in some random acts of kindness on my body." She grinned at him as he chuckled.

"Didn't Garcia say we should be spreading the acts out?"

"Oh, we can spread the acts out throughout the night, that shouldn't be a problem." She loved seeing happiness reflected on his face. She linked her fingers behind his neck.

"I think that may be against the rules," he murmured, smiling.

"Mmm...I'd take you more seriously if we hadn't just broken the anti-fraternisation rule, plus a few occupational safety and health regulations."

"Good point. We should get dressed. It would definitely be a random act of kindness to the cleaners if I don't show them my naked butt."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Em, you sure hit the jackpot this time." Pene looked impressed.<p>

"You have no idea. It was...wow. Incredible, amazing, _crazy_ good." Emily knew she was sporting a silly smile on her face, but she didn't care. She was practically lightheaded from the lack of sleep as a result of certain nocturnal activities with her very talented supervisor. His drive to over achieve was well, exhilarating. And exhausting.

Pene frowned at her. "I think we might be talking about two different things. I was talking about the fact that someone's done you a massive act of kindness and taken all your reports."

"What?" Emily finally noticed that her desk was empty of all files. How could he be more wonderful than she already thought he was?

"What were _you_ talking about?"

Emily bit her lip, "Um, I'll tell you another day."

"I think someone definitely loves you," her friend uttered with a wide smile.

Emily glanced up at the office above them. She grinned. "The feeling's mutual."

***smiling* Hope you enjoyed this rather random little fic.**


End file.
